Recessional
by dragonsliquor
Summary: We all fall in love with a complete stranger, at least once.


Kanaya was never one to be late, so when she decided she was going to visit one of her many friends, she decided to arrive early so she could find a seat to sit. With her ticket punched and her belongings packed away up above her, she assumed she would be alone in her little compartment. Kanaya also assumed the whole time she would be staring at the window and nothing else. Though she always goes assuming things, this time she was wrong. As she finally settled in her compartment a young beautiful woman had entered and she gave a look of apology and smiled. Her hair a pale blonde, cutting a little below her chin. Her eyes soft and beautiful, within this light they gave off rich lavender. Kanaya had allowed her eyes to flick downwards to her lips; they had spread into a friendly smile. To her everything about her was absolutely perfect; she was the definition of beauty.

"You don't mind sharing do you? Everywhere else is filled." The woman before her already began removing her scarf, which was for the weather that they were having.

"I don't mind, you are the first to ask." Kanaya admitted giving a soft tilted nod, silently offering her a seat. "Well I wouldn't be surprised, I saw a few men fussing over who would ask you for a seat first. You should of seen their faces when I opened the door before them." She let herself giggle at that as her hand placed itself on her lips. Kanaya couldn't help but stare, the laughter dying down.

"Well I think I would notice if it did." Kanaya moved to cuddle with her warm clothing, and Rose settled to press her face against the window looking out as the scenery went by, snow slapping quickly against the window. Her lips moving to untrained thoughts

"It's so beautiful," she entranced Kanaya, bring forth her imagination. She could feel her site clouding her mind as she searched her own mind.

"And so are you," Kanaya stated out loud. The girl, who Kanaya later found out was named Rose, looked up at her with a smile she would come to cherish and love. It happened so fast that, after a long bout of silence, they had shared their very long conversations with each other, each telling their little stories and enjoying each other's company. In the end Rose had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Kanaya instantly knew she had felt a small crush already bloom warmly in her chest. Though sadly the train ride had to come to an end.

Before parting they had shared their numbers, and even shared their first kiss, they both had a great interest in each other. After talking to each other they had found out that this was going to be a rather long distance relationship, but that didn't stop them from finding themselves falling for each other more and more each day.

Finally, a good year had passed and they had decided to finally get a place together. Their first meetings quiet, gentle calm, but soon intimacy had taken itself to another level. Their hands brushing, lips touching, skin being revealed peal after of peal of clothes. It shook the core of their relationship to its very roots. Carving into its bark with little scars and blemishes between each other, their sweet words running like sap in a slow yearning pace which never seemed to fill the others need as time went on. They seemed like they were at the very peak of ecstasy and happiness.

Though soon, within the second year they began fighting regularly. Rose decided, she had enough, that she should end this before they hurt each other further. Though, Kanaya didn't want to let go, thinking that she could fix everything that was put out in front of her. This fueled the fire as Rose had admitted that she couldn't fix everything no matter how much she wanted to. This statement only seemed to draw them further apart until, ripping at the seams until finally Kanaya confessed she felt Rose never loved her the same way that she loved her.

This was to be the end, their heads dropped, fingers clenched, and words spilt. What was there left to say, but what made it truly worse was Rose admitted that she was right. She never loved her as much as she could of. Too afraid to even get close because she knew this would never last. Kanaya never knew she would weep so softly at hearing that. Rose had mo-

"- Are you okay? You're crying." Kanaya blinked away the clouds and mist, the world around her coming back to life with a flash of light. With a cautioned hand she touched her face, she was indeed crying.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She gave a soft laugh, covering up her grief as she rubbed at her face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You were quiet the whole trip so I was a bit worried..." She glanced outside the sound of people leaving the train could be heard. The warning announcement told them they needed to leave now or they would be leaving the station to the next stop.

"I would of loved to stay and chat, but I have to go," Rose had soon grabbed her things and moved to leave. Kanaya took action at the moment of realization that she was leaving and moved to grab her bags and run after Rose.

"Wait!" She had pushed past her Karkat, who she was to meet suppose to meet with. Rose herself, was far away with a blonde headed fellow with sunglasses. No doubt her boyfriend, she had guessed by the fondness she saw in her face. She began lowering her hand and slowed her pace. Without her noticing at first a hand had placed itself onto her shoulder. Though a gentle squeeze alerted her and she turned her head.

"Hey, was that that someone you knew?" Karkat asked glancing over worriedly at the two disappearing into the distance.

"No..." Kanaya trailed off and stopped walking after her. "Not at all..."


End file.
